


Mi pequeño tormento.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard as Girlycard, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), F/M, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Pre-Canon, Mansion Hellsing, Young Integra Hellsing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Alucard decide acabar con la vida de una pequeña Integra Hellsing, sin saber que un sentimiento de protección nacería dentro de su yerto corazón
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 12





	Mi pequeño tormento.

_“Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el Reto “día del niño” de la mansión Hellsing, espero les guste”_

* * *

Alucard estaba sentado majestuosamente en su silla, en lo profundo del sótano que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación, a su lado una copa de sangre estaba en una mesa de noche, con los pies cruzados repasaba los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, en menos de una semana su vida y la de los integrantes de esa mansión había cambiado drásticamente, el hermano del que fue alguna vez su amo fue asesinado por él y esa chiquilla de hermosos ojos azules, ahora esa mocosa se convertía en su nuevo amo, no solo era una mujer cosas insólita para él, que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a tener mujeres a su merced, si no que ahora irónicamente era el siervo de una niña, no podía pensar en algo mas humillante para su persona, el “rey de los no muertos”, sirviendo a los caprichos de una infanta.

Alucard aventó la copa de sangre a la pared manchándola de un color carmín, el vampiro sonrío, ya era hora de cambiar la situación a su favor, de ahora en adelante el tomaría el mando, y le demostraría a todos que por algo el era el temible “conde”.

***

Walter regresó de su viaje y a su paso encontró un caos en la mansión. Su amo Arthur falleció dejando a su pequeña hija sola la cual casi fue asesinada, por el imbécil de Richard, y ahora la niña dulce y de mirada alegre estaba recostada desde hace días en su cama, después del funeral de su tío (al cual no se presento por obvias razones) esta había estado en un sopor de tristeza, postrada en su cama; la niña no quería comer ni salir a los jardines de la mansión, la melancolía de la pequeña había llenado a Walter de desesperación, que podía hacer por esa pobre huérfana, que solo se tenia a si misma y sus fieles sirvientes para luchar con la dura vida que se le avecinaba.

— Señorita Integra, tiene que comer algo— suplicó el mayordomo trayéndole una bandeja de comida a su cama — no puede quedarse todo el día aquí, hace un día precioso afuera.

La pequeña lo miro con esos ojos que ahora demostraban una frialdad y astucia que no eran propias de una menor e ignorándolo se tapo con la ropa de cama, Walter suspiro en resignación y dejo la bandeja de comida, quitando la de desayuno que estaba intacta, y lentamente salio de la habitación, pensando que tal vez el legado Hellsing estaba por llegar a su fin. En tanto una sombra oscura y tétrica observaba todo con su sonrisa dentona.

Integra miro la comida, pero nada se le antojaba el vació que sentía en su pecho con la perdida de su padre era algo que no podía superar, era demasiado lo que se le exigía, y ella no se sentía lista para poder llevar acabo esa labor, y menos para hacer frente a las responsabilidades de la mansión.

No quería volver a la escuela, sus compañeros de clases se alejaron de ella después de escuchar el rumor de que la joven tuvo que ver en el asesinato de su tío; y esa culpa no se le quitaba de encima. Ella era una asesina.

— Tal vez solo deba de morir— murmuro la pequeña rubia mirando la cruz de plata que adornaba su cuello, y que era lo más preciado para ella — así podré estar contigo papá.

Alucard estaba a punto de cumplir la voluntad de su “ama”, y de acabar con su vida, sería tan fácil, después de todo se trataba de una inocente niña en una cama a su completa merced, nada se lo impediría, excepto ver a esa niña llorar, y algo dentro de su yerto corazón se conmovió, no sabia explicarlo pero su instinto asesino y de libertad se vio opacado con otro sentimiento que le impidió llevar a cabo ese atroz crimen, tal vez no era completamente un monstruo sanguinario como él pensaba.

— ¿Qué demonios me ocurre? — pensó el Nosferatu viendo a la chiquilla tomar un pañuelo y enjuagarse las lágrimas — ¡Adelante Alucard! has podido con ejércitos enteros, como puedes tentarte el corazón por una mocosa.

Pero no, esa no era la primera vez que su corazón mostraba misericordia, en el pasado ese sentimiento le había costado caro al Conde, y él no era de repetir los errores de su pasado.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dijo la voz de la pequeña que al no tener sus gafas no podía ver claramente — ¿Walter eres tú? ya te dije que no quiero comida.

El vampiro suspiro, después de todo, él prometió cuidarla, y era un hombre de palabra, así que antes de salir de las sombras se transformo en una imagen que no asustaría a la pequeña.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — inquirió Integra viendo a una hermosa jovencita vestida de blanco frente a ella, lo que hizo alarmarse a la rubia, ¿Qué acaso ya estaba muerta y lo que veía era alguna especie de ángel de ojos rojos?, no en definitiva no era un ángel, sino un demonio que venía por ella al haber matado a su tío.

— Deja de lamentarte por la muerte de esa escoria— contesto el vampiro con su voz normal, lo cual sólo provoco que Integra se alarmara — ¡escucha niña! he venido a sacarte de la miseria en la que te encuentras, él que mato a tu tío fui yo, y aunque tu jalaste ese gatillo de todas formas le diste una muerte mas digna de la que yo pensaba darle en ese momento — agrego sonriendo.

— ¿Alucard? —se preguntó Integra que había olvidado a su vampiro, al cual le debía la vida que ahora depreciaba.

— Podía decirse que sí, Integra come algo, no me hagas lamentarme de haberte ayudado— le ordenó el vampiro, abriendo las cortinas un poco para darle algo de luz a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras.

— ¿Por qué eres una jovencita? — comenta la chica alarmada— pensé que eras un monstruo abominable, que le encantaba la sangre y la guerra.

— Si, si soy eso, pero también soy tu fiel sirviente y me convertiré en lo que necesites, si necesitas un arma que matar me transformare en ese monstruo sanguinario— comento él vampiro acercando una cuchara de comida a la boca de la niña y esta no tuvo otro remedio que tragar— Si necesitas un estratega, ahí estaré yo aconsejándote—dijo sonriendo — y si lo que necesitas es una “amiga” supongo que puedo transfórmame en esto.

— Gracias Alucard, pero ¿Por qué una jovencita y no en un niño? —dijo la muchacha levantando una ceja.

El vampiro solo sonrió, esa chica no se le escapaba nada, así que solo para molestarla un poco se acerco a ella y mirándola le dijo.

— No pensé que te molestaría, después de todo a tu padre le encantaba esta transformación, de hecho, creó que las jóvenes eran el tipo de chicas de compañía que le conseguía.

La niña se puso roja de la furia y le volcó la sopa en su cabello negro, el vampiro solo hizo un gesto burlón y a carcajada suelta salio corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Vuelve acá chupasangre del demonio!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi padre? — dijo parándose de un salto de la cama y tomando una de las pistolas de balas de plata de su mesita de noche, salio corriendo detrás del vampiro que divertido solo le saco la lengua en un gesto por demás infantil a la niña que enojada lo perseguía por la mansión.

— ¡Vamos ama!, ¡es usted demasiado lenta! — grito saliendo disparado a los jardines de la mansión provocando que Integra que venia en bata de dormir y descalza se manchara de lodo sus pies por culpa de esa loca persecución.

Y disparándole en la espalda la niña estaba por demás furiosa.

— ¡Vuelve aquí mosquito de malaria!, ¡maldita sabandija regresa a que acabe contigo! — grito a todo pulmón la chiquilla logrando que Walter se asomara a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y sonriendo el ángel de la muerte solo negó con la cabeza, al final el vampiro había sacado del letargo a la joven Hellsing, y ambos se encontraban jugando “al tiro al blanco” por el jardín.

— Arthur, tu hija se convertirá en una dama fuerte y hermosa— susurro el Mayordomo que solo saco sus hilos de plata para darle una pequeña ventaja a la menor.

N.A. Qué bonita escena familiar en la mansión Hellsing.


End file.
